


A Winter's Night

by SSCEJM4A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off a song, F/M, Fluff, Missing someone, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSCEJM4A/pseuds/SSCEJM4A
Summary: This fic is based off "Song for a Winter's Night" - the version by Sarah McLachlan. I highly recommend listening to it either before you read this or during. :) It's HOT in Texas, so I needed a chilly, wintry story to write to cool things down. Hope you enjoy!





	A Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off "Song for a Winter's Night" - the version by Sarah McLachlan. I highly recommend listening to it either before you read this or during. :) It's HOT in Texas, so I needed a chilly, wintry story to write to cool things down. Hope you enjoy!

Gemma sat at a dark walnut table near a window, tracing the lines in it with her finger. Snow drifted from the black sky in large flakes, blanketing the ground with a fresh coat of white. She reached out and picked up her wine glass, downing the last of the deep red liquid in it.

Across the table, a letter lay folded. _So old school_. She reached out and picked it up. Three pages thick, Steve’s amazingly delicate handwriting filling each page. _I love you. I’m sorry I can’t be there._ The only words she could remember amongst his list of excuses.

Without opening it, she laid it back down and pushed out of the chair, swiping up the glass as she turned. Why had she left the bottle in the kitchen again?

She crossed the room. The fire crackled in the fireplace, lending light and warmth, although neither reached where she needed it the most – her heart.

She filled her glass and downed it, filling it once more. She was going to _try_ to numb the pain. _At least he loves me…I think. _She sniffed back the tears that threatened and turned on her heel.

_No one could love you, worthless child_. Her mother’s words stung even still, more than a decade after she’d run away from home.

Finding a spot on the bear-printed cedar log couch in front of the fire, she curled one leg up and sipped at the chardonnay. _I know I love him. That’s why this hurts so much._

She’d always avoided relationships. She was frightened by them, by the potential for pain that was found in them. Never in a million years would she have _chosen_ to start one with a public figure, a hero, no less.

_Insanity_.

But Steve had fought his way in, as was his way.

\---

“We can just be friends, Gemma,” he offered.

“It’s awkward now, though. You asked me out on a coffee date.” She eased the brush across the canvas, thankful for the distraction.

“I asked my _friend_, Gemma, if she’d like to get some coffee. Think of it that way.” He smirked at her and despite herself, she caught it and smiled, too.

“Rogers, I swear.”

“I know you’re afraid,” he whispered.

“Yep…terrified.” She blew a strand of her light brown hair from her forehead and swirled her brush in the deep red paint on the palette. “Stand still, would you?”

He straightened his stance and tried to get back into the position he’d been holding.

She held back a chuckle and continued working on the flowers in the vase next to him. She’d finished painting him several minutes before, but he didn’t need to know that. It was safer, keeping him six feet away.

“I would never hurt you, Gem.”

“Don’t make promises that no one can keep, okay? Just…just don’t.”

He frowned. “You’re right. I might. I might do something that will hurt you some day, but it will never be intentional and I will do whatever it takes to make it right.”

She blinked at him, her mouth open. Words. She needed words to speak. What were words again? She grunted and forced her focus back to the canvas. She was nearly done. Even on canvas, she could see his heart in his eyes. He was a good man. _Maybe it was possible?_

A few more dots and sweeps and she stepped back to scrutinize her work. Satisfied, she returned to the canvas, bending down to sign her name in the corner. “So this is, uh, going to hang in Avengers HQ, huh?”

He set his shield down and walked around to stand behind her. She straightened up, quickly, and stepped out of the way. He crossed his arms and stared at the painting. “It is, in between Tony and Natasha, apparently.”

She smiled. “Wow. Well, thanks for letting me be a part of that.”

He moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Mine will be the best looking one there, and not because of the subject. That’s definitely on the artist. You’re amazing, Gem.”

She felt like she was burning up from the inside out. How could he hold such a commanding presence and be so gentle at the same time? She licked her lips. “Thank you. I’m so glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

She was beginning to melt. Her shoulders began sweating beneath his hands. She slipped out from under their grip and turned. “How about that, uh, the coffee, then?”

His mouth opened and he nodded. “Let’s go.”

\---

The rest was history, as they say. Little-by-little, she gave herself to him, opened up her heart for him to love.

It’d taken months to plan this trip to the little cabin in the woods. She’d thought of every detail, even choosing what they would take with them. He was to meet her there, after finishing his mission, so she packed both their bags.

But all that showed up was a letter, delivered by a freezing cold mailman. Her heart broke.

His reasons were fine, but her past seeped in, lying to her_. It’s too soon. He’s not ready for a couple’s trip. He says he loves you but he can’t, because you don’t deserve it. He’s giving himself time to get away from you for good. You are worthless_.

Loneliness filled her to the brim. She set her glass down on the table in front of her and curled up on the couch. If only she could let go of her demons. Maybe if she _knew_ that he was missing her, too, it might ease the hurt, ease the _disappointment_ a little. At least, he’d be in the same boat.

Webs of snow formed on the windows, as drifts grew. The fire began to die and her eyes slammed shut, tears pooling in the corners.

\---

Outside, the morning sun began filtering in through the windows. Gemma lay dreaming of the time she and Steve had first held hands. It’d been such a surprise, when he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. They’d been walking down the sidewalk toward a little shop that sold her favorite brand of acrylics. She gasped and looked at him wide eyed. Warmth filled her, despite the winter wind that whipped at her hair. He smiled and she was gone for good.

A gentle knock stirred her from her sleep. She sucked in a breath and sat up. Had she heard something?

“Gemma?” Steve’s voice softly called to her.

She leapt from the couch and crossed the living room to the door. Swinging it open, she found Steve, clothed in winter gear from head to foot. A smile, sparkling blue eyes, and a red-tipped nose were all that she could see. He stepped inside and picked her up, kicking the door closed, as he walked her into the room.

“It’s so good to see you,” he mumbled through numb lips.

“I…I can’t believe it,” she whispered.

He kissed her and she didn’t mind the chill one bit. When he set her down, he shook out of his coat, gloves, and hat, tossing them at the coat rack near the door. He swept her up in his arms again and spun her. “I’m so sorry that I’m late.”

She chewed her bottom lip and huffed out a laugh. “I wasn’t expecting you at all, so…”

“I know but I cancelled everything. I _do_ _not_ _care_. I need this time with you.” He glanced over at the fire. “How about if I get that going again? I’m freezing.”

She laughed and nodded. “Good idea.”

It wasn’t long until the fire was blazing again. She had retrieved a glass for Steve, a fresh one for herself, and a bottle of wine, as he worked on the fire.

“Morning be damned,” she said, smirking and holding the bottle up. “This is a celebration.”

He stood and nodded. “Doesn’t affect me anyway.”

“So unfair,” she sighed, “for you.”

He chuckled and took the bottle from her, opening it the rest of the way. “I couldn’t agree more.” He poured the wine and they sat on the couch. He lifted his glass and smiled, “To us and this little cabin in the woods.”

“Cheers,” she returned.

After they each sipped at it, he set his glass down and she followed suit. He then took her hands in his and said, “So how are you? What’ve you been up to while I was gone?”

For a moment, the previous lonely night flitted across her mind. She thought about what she had wished for, to hold the hands of the one she loved and know he loved her, too.

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze and said, “Well, I got my wish, first of all.” 


End file.
